


Lucifer's Favorite Days

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Cockwarming, Consensual Somnophilia, Cumming On Command, D/s elements, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sub!Sam, The Bunker Has A Group Chat, cumming untouched, daddy!Lucifer, mentions of rimming, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Today was promising to be one of Lucifer's favorite days





	Lucifer's Favorite Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So here is my fill for Kinktober Day 18: Daddy!Kink. This is one of my favorite kinks to write (as you all know) and I LOVE Samifer, so of course I combined the two together.

Lucifer loved the days Sam woke up next to him, all sleepy and doe eyed before curling into him more. The days he’d wake up and instinctively bury his nose into Lucifer’s neck with a whine about not wanting to be up just yet. These were the days that Sam didn’t go out for a run while Lucifer slept in for a few minutes longer, leaving him with cooling sheets and the ghost of a brushed kiss. 

No, these were the days that after a few minutes longer of attempting to go back to sleep, Sam would kiss Lucifer’s cheek and murmur in a soft voice, “Good morning, Daddy.” 

And today was one such day. 

“Good morning, baby,” Lucifer replied, kissing the top of Sam’s head. “How’d you sleep?” 

Sam shrugged and nuzzled into Lucifer again. “Okay,” he mumbled. “Cold.” 

“Were you cold?” Lucifer asked, confirming. At Sam’s nod, he smiled. “Well, why didn’t you say something, you silly goose?” 

“Dunno,” Sam murmured. “Can we stay in bed all day today, Daddy?” 

“And what would we do for food, you goof?” Lucifer asked, playfully tickling Sam. Sam squealed, giggling and looking at Lucifer with soft eyes and pink lips. 

“You can snap us up some food, Daddy,” Sam murmured, sliding so he was straddling Lucifer’s lap, pushing the blankets off of him, exposing their bodies to the cool morning air. “Please, Daddy?” 

“Mmm,” Lucifer hummed, reaching up to rest his hands on the curve of Sam’s hips. “I think I have a little boy who wants to be naughty all day with Daddy,” he murmured. 

“Maybe,” Sam said shyly, smiling coyly at his mate. “But I like it when Daddy keeps me right where I belong.” 

“Oh?” Lucifer asked, letting his hands trail down and rub circles into Sam’s thighs. “And where do you think you belong, Sam?” 

Sam gave a light blush and wiggled his hips, letting Lucifer’s interested cock rest between the cleft of his ass. “On your cock, Daddy.” 

“Very naughty,” Lucifer grinned, spreading Sam’s legs wider. “Do you need Daddy to prep you?” 

Sam shook his head, chestnut locks hitting his face lightly. “No, Daddy,” he murmured. “Still wet from last night.”

“Still?” Lucifer asked, sitting up a little to reach behind Sam. He ran rough fingers over Sam’s obviously open- and slick- hole. “My, you’re wet, baby,” he murmured. “Very wet.” He gave the top of Sam’s ass a light slap. “Get on Daddy’s cock, Sam.” 

Sam nodded and lifted himself up, allowing Lucifer to hold his hips steady while the human reached behind him for the archangel’s cock. Once the tip was inside Sam’s open hole, Lucifer let his hands trail down to the tops of his thighs again, digging his nails lightly into the tanned skin as Sam slid down his length. 

Sam moaned as Lucifer bottomed out in him, having wasted no time in fully sheathing Lucifer inside of him. He squirmed, getting comfortable before laying down on top of Lucifer, drawing the covers up and around them. 

Lucifer smirked and wrapped his arms around Sam, already noticing the drooping lids. “Feel better, baby?” he asked tenderly. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Sam sighed happily. “Love you.”

“Love you too, baby,” Lucifer smiled, kissing the side of Sam’s head. 

Once Sam had drifted off, Lucifer grabbed his phone off the nightstand and sent a message to the other occupants of the bunker. 

_ Group: Bunkerinos _

_ Prima Donna: S is refusing to allow either of us to leave the bed today.  _

_ Lt. Data: You are a multi-millennia year old celestial being, brother. I do not understand how Sam can prevent you from doing what you want.  _

_ Highway to Cheeseburgers: Oh God, gross. Cas, that ain’t what he’s referring to. Okay, we’ll stay out of your hair, Luce.  _

_ Prima Donna: Thanks, Dean.  _

_ Lt. Data: Dean, I don’t understand.  _

_ Highway to Cheeseburgers: You don’t want to, baby.  _

_ Prima Donna: I’m going to follow Sam’s example and fall back asleep.  _

_ Lt. Data: OH. I THINK I KNOW. Lucifer, is Sam currently on your penis?  _

_ Highway to Cheeseburgers: DUDE. DON’T ASK THAT. And Luce- _ _   
_ _ Prima Donna: Decline to comment. Sleeping now.  _

With that, Lucifer silenced his phone and snuggled more into Sam, drifting off into a peaceful, pleasant sleep. 

 

When Lucifer woke up again, it was to Sam’s soft little pants and mewls and his hole clenching around Lucifer’s length. 

Lucifer opened his eyes sleepily to watch Sam rock himself up and down his cock, moaning in delight as the thick head dragged over his prostate. 

“Now, this is what I call a wake up call,” Lucifer murmured. “How long have you been fucking yourself on my dick, baby?” 

“An hour or so, Daddy,” Sam moaned, squeezing as he slid back down, making both of them groan. “Like waking you up like this, Daddy.” 

“Do you?” Lucifer smirked. “I bet you do. I bet you love it when I’m asleep and you’re bouncing on my cock, taking your time. You cum yet, baby?” 

Sam shook his head, whimpering. “Not allowed to have cummies until Daddy says,” he panted. 

“Such a good little boy, remembering Daddy’s rules,” Lucifer purred. His just-woke-up voice was rough, making the purr seem deeper than it was. “Just fuck yourself on my cock and tell me when you’re close, baby.” 

“Okay, Daddy,” Sam whined, picking up his pace. 

Lucifer relaxed into the mattress, watching Sam ride him, like some sort of Greek god on a valiant steed. His face, neck, and chest was flush with arousal, and the cock in front of the young man was hard and leaking. Sam’s thighs trembled around Lucifer’s hips, and the archangel ran his hands up them, as though soothing a skittish horse. His hole clenched as Sam slid down, loosening as he bounced back up until only the very tip remained inside of him. 

Lucifer’s hands creeped up and wrapped his hands around each of the taut globes of Sam’s ass, squeezing them harshly. Sam keened. 

“You love being split open wide, don’t you baby?” Lucifer murmured lowly, sitting up a little so Sam could see the Grace simmering behind his eyes. “Love it when I make you so wet and messy and open you can’t hold anything in.” 

Sam keened and whined, nodding his head as he bounced faster on Lucifer’s cock. 

“I love getting you that messy, until my cum runs in rivers down your thighs,” Lucifer continued. “You know why, baby?” 

“Why, Daddy?” Sam whimpered. 

Lucifer smirked. “Because then I get to eat that ass out nice and slow. Make you rut against the bed while I lick and suck that puffy hole of yours clean, all while you’re begging me to fuck you again.” 

Sam whined, a higher pitch this time. “Daddy,” he managed to say. 

“Are you close, baby?” Lucifer murmured. “Do you want cummies?” 

Sam nodded his head rapidly. 

“Use your words, Sam,” Lucifer sang. 

“Please, Daddy, may I cum?” Sam gasped. 

“Not yet,” Lucifer replied calmly. He grasped onto Sam’s hips and squeezed hard. Purple and blue blossomed under Lucifer’s finger tips as he rocked his hips hard up into Sam. 

Sam wailed, grabbing onto Lucifer’s biceps as Lucifer pounded into him at a near unholy speed. The wet sound of skin smacking skin filled the small bedroom, barely heard over Sam’s whimpers, cries, and pleas to be allowed to cum. 

“Not until Daddy has,” Lucifer grunted lowly, “And not a moment before, understand?” 

“Yes, Daddy, harder Daddy, please,” Sam begged. 

Lucifer obliged, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he began reaching his peak. “Such a good little boy for me, baby,” he breathed. “Even though you’re naughty by wanting to be on Daddy’s dick all day. So good, patiently waiting for your turn to cum. So good. . .” His body tensed before he squeezed Sam’s hips harder and thrusted up into him one last time, spilling his seed deep within Sam. 

Sam was sobbing by now. “Daddy, Daddy please!” he begged

“You can cum now, baby,” Lucifer soothed, hips jerking through his orgasm. “Cum for Daddy.” 

Sam came, screaming out his pleasure as he covered his stomach and Lucifer’s in white. 

Lucifer’s hips slowed, then stopped as Sam nearly collapsed on top of him, drained. 

“Hang on, baby,” Lucifer murmured. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He snapped up a washcloth and gently washed the cum away from their stomachs before allowing Sam to rest his head on his chest again. 

They laid there in silence, enjoying the glow before Lucifer snapped up a glass of water with a straw in it. “Drink for Daddy?” he murmured. 

Sam turned his head to the side and lifted it up slightly. He lazily latched his lips around the straw and drank slowly, eyes half lidded. 

“Feeling good, baby?” Lucifer asked softly. 

Sam nodded, taking a deep breath when the water was drained from the glass. “Yes, Daddy,” he murmured. 

“Good,” Lucifer hummed, running his hands up and down Sam’s back as his mate nuzzled back into him. “Get some rest, and then I’ll get some food into us. How’s that?” 

Sam smiled sleepily against Lucifer’s skin. “Good,” he mumbled. 

Lucifer smiled and tilted Sam’s face up for a slow, chaste kiss. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too,” Sam mumbled before giving a yawn. Endearments said, he smooshed his face back into the crook of Lucifer’s neck. 

Lucifer grabbed his phone, trapped once again by his human to check the bunker chat. 

_ Group: Bunkerinos _

_ Highway to Cheeseburgers: I’m going to figure out how to fucking install soundproofing here.  _

_ Lt. Data: Lucifer could always gag Sam when they fornicate if it bugs you that much, Dean.  _

Lucifer snorted before typing out a message.

_ Prima Donna: Gags are a hard no for Sam, unless it’s my cock, and then it’s okay, but it’s hard for both his ass AND his mouth to be around my dick.  _

_ Highway to Cheeseburgers: TMI, Luce.  _

_ Prima Donna: Oh shut up. Not like I’ve caught you and Cas in worse situations.  _

_ Lt. Data: He has a point, Dean. _

_ Highway to Cheeseburgers: Doesn’t mean I want to hear about my little brother being fucked by Satan.  _

_ Prima Donna: Maybe one day I’ll have you sign my black book and dance naked with me in the pale light of the moon. _

_ Highway to Cheeseburgers: I think I’ll pass. Thanks for the offer, though. Still going to figure out how to install soundproofing.  _

_ Prima Donna: Check the Men of Letter’s library- I’m sure there’s a spell for that.  _

_ Lt. Data: I’ll get on that.  _

_ Highway to Cheeseburgers: He’s going to come back with bad ideas, Luce.  _

_ Prima Donna: Bad ideas like what? How to tie you up in Shibari?  _

_ Highway to Cheeseburgers: Fuck you. See if I ever spill my secrets to you again.  _

_ Prima Donna: Only every Saturday, on the roof, drinking hippie beer.  _

_ Highway to Cheeseburgers: Fair. Alright. I’ll let you take care of Sammy.  _

_ Prima Donna: Sounds good. Sorry about the noise.  _

_ Highway to Cheeseburgers: Yeah, yeah, yeah.  _

Lucifer smiled and brought up the latest book he had been reading, running a hand up and down Sam’s back the entire time. 

Yes, these days were some of the best days to have, in Lucifer’s opinion. These were some of his favorites. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
